


Poción para sanar un corazón herido

by bangelus9



Series: POCIONES [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangelus9/pseuds/bangelus9
Summary: Harry tiene el corazón herido
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Series: POCIONES [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739629
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Poción para sanar un corazón herido

Harry estaba frustrado y enojado.

superar a un ex no tenia que ser tan difícil. oh pero si que lo era, cuando su ex en cuestión era su _**jefa**_ y su antigua _ **mejor amiga**_.

pero se negaba a seguir estando con ella a medias... como un objeto sexual de turno casual... el solo quería que formalizaran... tener **_un futuro juntos... ¡Niños! Un gato.._**. _**hasta había renunciado a su idea de tener un Escarbato**_ , solo para hacerla feliz. pero ella seguía inconforme. Hermione había sido clara en señalarle sus expectativas;estaba centrada en convertirse en la _próxima Primer Ministro... La mas joven, la mas inteligente..._

y el siempre quedaba fuera de su ecuación perfecta. _y su corazón herido._

Ojala pudiera crear una poción para aliviar su corazón herido... y no pensar en ella _todas las noches, y días...Tardes...._

**_¡Ella incluso lo habia excluido de una misión!_ **

Últimamente, golpear a los malos se había convertido más en una salida para todas las cosas que se enroscaban en su pecho y su mente que un acto de justicia. Su bolsa de boxeo en el gimnasio ya no funcionaba. Lo cual, por supuesto, solo empeoró todo.

Harry sintió cuando ella se quedó allí, observando mientras dejaba salir a todos sus demonios. Y fueron violentos. Tenían sed de sangre y eran implacables. 

Harry no se había sentido así en años... desde la Guerra... las muertes... el dolor...

ella carraspeo fuertemente y el dio un par de golpes mas. Harry se seco el sudor con el dorso de su mano y entre jadeos se giro hacia ella. 

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó, susurró, temeroso de espantarla por la violencia de sus emociones. 

"Quería verte"

el arqueo una ceja y se movió hacia su toalla, Harry empezó a limpiar su sudor sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Bebiendo de su imagen siempre perfecta y elegante.

"Después de lo de la junta pensé que era la ultima persona que querrías ver en... años"

Hermione chasqueo su lengua, buscando las palabras correctas "Fuiste un estúpido"

Harry le sostuvo la mirada "¿Algo nuevo Ministro?" 

Hermione se miro los zapatos. "Aun no es oficial"

Harry se quito las vendas de las manos magulladas y se paso una mano por el pelo, revolviendolo aun mas. "Es un hecho"

"Aun no"

"Son solo semanas"

"Hasta entonces sigo siendo yo..." Hermione trago hondo "Lamento haberte sacado de tu misión"

"No. tenias razón, soy muy terco e imprudente...Predeciblemente impredecible" a Hermione no se el escapo la amargura de su voz 

"Harry..."

"¿Que haces aquí, Hermione?"

"Quería hablarte"

"¿Realmente?"

"Yo..." ella se armo de valor "me equivoque"

Harry la miraba con dureza "No se que es lo que pretendas con esto ni el..."

ella dio una paso hacia el "Si quiero formar una familia, claro que quiero. se que he puesto nuestra relación en un segundo plano muchas veces en mi necesidad de forjarme un nombre como Hermione Granger mas allá de la pareja de *El Niño que Vivió* y también se que te he herido, pero no fue por querer sino sino sin querer"

la barbilla de Harry se apretó "Siempre has sido mas que eso y siempre lo seras"

"También se que soy testaruda y orgullosa y siempre eres tu quien da el primer paso tras una discucion... pero eso no significa que no quiera una reconciliación menos que tu..."

fue el turno de Harry de tragar un nudo en su garganta "Yo... ¿que es lo que quieres realmente, Hermione?"

Hermione avanzo hacia el y Harry le acaricio la mejilla con sus dedos temblorosos, casi le soplo un beso, pero el se controlo. a duras penas.

Ella tomo la iniciativa esta vez y reclamo sus labios. Hermione se aferró a él y se aferró a todo lo que tenía, disfrutando el sabor de ella en su boca como si fuera un hombre hambriento y esta era su última comida. Harry estaba hormigueando. Estaba ardiendo, pero de una manera maravillosa.

No el ardor que lo dejó despierto por la noche y sonámbulo a través de sus días.

Cuando la sintió sonreír en su beso, dejó caer sus brazos y los envolvió alrededor de su cintura, abrazándola lo suficientemente fuerte como para levantarla del suelo, respirando profundamente cuando ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

El toque de su cabello en su rostro era su cadena perpetua.

"Acabo de regresar de una cita", dijo ella, sonriendo, con una mano en la cara y la otra todavía sosteniendo su mejilla

Harry se tenso y gruño. Hermione lo tomo del brazo antes que se alejara 

“No había nada malo. Incluso me compró flores."

El aparto la mirada de ella, herido. "¿Quieres una carta de felicitación?"

"Pero seguí pensando en ti".

Harry trago hondo y ella lo obligo a mirarla "Harry... ¿No lo entiendes? siempre todo vuelve hacia ti... tu eres el inicio y el final... me asusta, me descontrola y me desarma y he sentido la necesidad de protegerme de eso, pero se... que no tengo que protegerme de ti... ni de lo que sentimos el uno por el otro. yo te amo, y quiero tener ese bebe con el que tanto sueñas..."

"Pero tu..."

"¿No quiero bebes?" ella pregunto sonriente y sacudió la cabeza "Los quiero..."

"Pero tu... tu trabajo tu nuevo puesto..."

ella volvió a sonreirle. Con una sonrisa sobre la que no tenía control "No estoy dispuesta a sacrificar nuestra felicidad a causa de la política"

Harry agachó la cabeza para besarle nuevamente, dando un paso adelante, haciéndola retroceder un paso.

Harry quería pasar el resto de sus días besándola, allí mismo, con el viento frío soplando en este rincón oscuro, las sombras protegiéndolos de miradas indiscretas. Pero no pudo. Entonces, separando sus labios de los de ella, respiró con alegría.

"¿Segura?"

ella asintió y acaricio sus mejillas antes de besarle nuevamente "Se lo que quiero hacer hasta mi ultimo aliento"

Harry la abrazo, deleitándose con su olor, luego recordó donde estaba y el porque. retrocedió "Dios, lo siento... estoy sudado y..."

"Me gustas cuando estas sudado, Potter"

"Tenemos que irnos", dijo Harry ansioso.


End file.
